Documents or reports present information in an organized manner. The reports may include text, images, numeric or alpha-numeric data. The extensive use of computers for data processing has resulted in many institutions going paperless so that the documents are frequently generated for display screens of the computing devices. Documents configured for display on computing devices may also include widgets for interactive content that includes audio/video or animated data. The presentation of information in a document in an organized manner may be achieved through creative use of tables, infographics, images or combinations thereof. Documents or reports can obtain their data from various sources such as flat files, csv (comma separated values) files, spread sheets, databases and the like. Various applications employ report generating tools to collate data from their databases and present it in a coherent manner as reports that help users to analyze and understand complex data. The users may in turn derive actionable insights from the reports. As the capacity of computing platforms is scaled to handle larger datasets or big data and with cloud computing being increasingly relied upon to handle users' needs, reporting servers are expected to process tera bytes of data while supporting users around the globe.